losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Ned Pilgrim
|Count = 5 |Name = Ned Pilgrim |Age = Early 30's |Birth = Late 1980's |Profession = Art Teacher |TripReason = Clear his mind of recent events |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Hallie Pilgrim (wife) Austin Pilgrim (son) Alice Pilgrim (sister) }} Ned Pilgrim is an art teacher. A former family man to his wife Hallie and son Austin, things began to go downhill after Hallie had a miscarriage. She slipped into a deep depression and their relationship began to deteriorate. One night upon arriving home from work, Ned found Austin traumatized and the house ransacked, Austin claiming that men had broke into the home and kidnapped Hallie. Ned became depressed and felt he was unfit to parent Austin. Leaving Austin with his sister Alice, Ned decided to go on a cruise to clear his mind. Upon shipwrecking on the Island, Ned became the de facto leader of a group of survivors and has gotten close to fellow survivor Leigh. He is played by Lee Pace. Before the Island Childhood Ned claimed to have read the book ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' in his childhood, which remains one of his favorite books. The Fall of a Family Man Ned loved painting, and he became an art teacher for a local school. He married Hallie, with whom he had a dyslexic child, Austin. When Austin was thirteen, Hallie became pregnant with their second child, but sadly, Hallie had a miscarriage. Hallie slipped into a deep depression, affecting everyone. One day when driving home from a late night working at the school, Ned arrived home to find the place trashed, Hallie gone, and his son Austin shaken. Austin claimed that men came into the house and kidnapped his mother. This event left the two of them devastated, and Ned would watch home videos of him and Hallie to remind himself of her. A month into her disappearance, Austin demanded that Ned get a hold of himself and Ned decided that he was no longer capable of taking care of his own son, so he left Austin in the care of his sister Alice, and took a cruise on the luxurious La Mer ocean liner so he could take some time off to think about his life and clear his mind. On the La Mer Ned repeatedly looked over a photo of himself with Hallie and Austin sadly while onboard the La Mer to remind himself of his family. He met Leigh at the sushi bar. The two flirted and had a nice casual conversation, until Leigh got a phone call and had to go. The cruise crashed with Ned on board. On the Island Season 1 (Days 1 - ?) Ned survived the crash and helped save numerous survivors, including Mats, Dominic and Summer, with the help of other survivors like Roz, Jonathan, Marcus and Leigh. Ned became the group's de facto leader, and he and Leigh regained the bond they had on the ship. Upon consideration from mysterious survivor Annie, Ned decided the beach was the best place to move. With Annie, who claimed to be a "wilderness expert", as their tour guide, they moved to the beach. Leigh recovered a mysterious book from Mats' unconscious body and showed it to Ned, the two pointed out the similiarites of the names on the papyrus inscription on the inside of the boat to the names of their fellow survivors. Leigh keeps the book. Meanwhile, a young girl named Katy goes missing, prompting a small group containing Ned, Leigh, Katy's current caretaker Theo, Marcus and Jonathan to go out and look for her. They find her, and she hands them a red apple given to her by a man in the jungle, saying that he and his friends will be watching them. Unsure about what to do, Ned tells the group to keep this to themselves at the moment. Jonathan is unsure that Katy's word can be trusted due to her age and the situation they're in, but Ned tells Jonathan and Marcus to keep guard of the beach for precautionary measures. Ned later talks to Leigh about the book, she says she overheard Mats say his name to Marcus when he was taking headcount, and that his name is on the inside of the book, he co-wrote it with someone else. She suggests that perhaps Mats may know something about the crash. At the campfire that night, Ned takes a seat next to Zhen and the two talk. Trivia * In English, the name Ned means is a dimnuitive of Edward. In French, the name Ned means is a diminuitive of Eadmund, meaning : Prosperous protector. A French variant of the Old English name Eadmund, meaning rich or happy, and protection. * A 'pilgrim' is one who undertakes a pilgrimage, literally 'far afield'. This is traditionally a visit to a place of some religious or historic significance; often a considerable distance is traveled. Examples include a Christian or Jew visiting Jerusalem or a Muslim visiting Mecca. Category:Main Characters